


Hamilton drabbles/one-shots/trash i wrote

by httple0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memes, One-Shots, Tell me if I missed anything, Texting, but anywho yeah, here for y'all, i write u ish and publish it here just hmu fam, im skipped school today to write this and be garbage, oops sorry not sorry, smut???, taking requests, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httple0/pseuds/httple0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally trash. the title says it all. (bc im not dedicated enough to write a real story lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton drabbles/one-shots/trash i wrote

**Author's Note:**

> kill me
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> byesexual - Alexander  
> satsuki - John  
> Ca$h M0nEy - Lafayette  
> FLOWER GIRL - Hercules  
> pegsohot - Peggy  
> gay mom - Eliza  
> common sense - Angelica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk this is just something i wrote at 3 am when i was sick and i want to delete it but no i dont so imma just upload it here
> 
> ENJOY!!!! <3 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pegsohot: peggy
> 
> byesexual: alexander
> 
> satsuki: john
> 
> FLOWER GIRL: hercules duh lmao
> 
> common sense: angelica tf
> 
> gay mom: eliza ayyyy
> 
> Ca$h M0nEy: lafayette
> 
> lmao this is a mess ++ if y'all like this ill upload a new chapter soon. like a continuation of this. texting aus are so fun to read and are just as fun to write tbh. especially if you have a co-author.... but i dont. which is actually what im getting at though. read the end notes for more info

**pegsohot:** peg so hot 

 

 **pegsohot** **:** hot hot peg

 

 **pegsohot:** peg so hot u fry an egg

 

 **byesexual:** what the fuck peggy 

 

 **common sense:** fuck i forgot to turn off the internet last night they probs pulled an all nighter on tumblr and their brain is fried

 

 **pegsohot:**  like egg?

 

 **common sense:** sure peggy

 

 **pegsohot:** i must accuse myself of enjoying eggs. eggs are the backbone of this nation and hold a soft place jn mygieufduidcq

 

 **byesexual:**?????

 

 **pegsohot:** goodbye. ~the wittiest

 

 **common sense:** goodbye sibling.

 

_pegsohot has left the chat_

**FLOWER GIRL:** WHAT THE FUCK DID U JUST ASSASINATE THEM

 

 **common sense:** good morning herc,,,,, and no,,, they aren't dead,,,, just sleeping,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, i think

 

 **gay mom:** honestly im just glad theyre asleep finally bc its been almost 36 hours and they havent slept a wink

 

 **byesexual** **:** lmao me

 

 **satsuki:** why tf are y'all up its 7 in the morning ???

 

 **byesexual:** hi john :) 

 

 **satsuki:** oh, hey alexander c:

 

 **byesexual:** WHAT THE FUCK THAT SMILEY IS SO CUTE 

 

_byesexual has changed group chat name to: panic! at the smiley c:_

 

 **Ca$h M0nEy:** that wasn't very swag of u alex

 

 **gay mom:** lmao gayyyyyy

 

 **Ca$h M0nEy:** lmao emoooooo

 

 **byesexual:** but laf that smiley was so little and cute and iendvaljdsbawhd ive never wanted to squish an emojis cheeks before today ++ betsey i am literally bisexual we have been over this  

 

 **FLOWER GIRL:** lmao stfu ur just in love with john 

 

 **byesexual:** guys!!!!! hes literally in the this chat rn stop embarrasing me!!!!

 

 **satsuki:** we're literally boyfriends?? i sucked ur dick yesterday???? you woke me up this morning and made out with me for like 10 whole minutes and made me

breakfast in bed?? we literally shower together??? 

 

 **byesexual:** damn alright tru u rite u rite

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me in literally any way possible idc i just wanna write with someone so if ur also lonely or smth hmu
> 
> my kik: postcardpolaroids
> 
> my instagrams: http.le0 and hamilhoen (also im an admin on saga.mermaids if ya wanna snoop nd stalk)
> 
> my tumblr: http.le0 bc original 
> 
> my ao3: lmao what
> 
> my snapchat: alaina_54321 (don't ask)
> 
> my gmail: laineyheard@gmail.com (again dont ask pls i will sob) 
> 
> my name: LEO MY NAME IS LEO PLEASE ONLY CALL ME LEO ALL MY FRIENDS AND TEACHERS CALL ME LEO AND U WILL TOO AND IF U DONT THEN U ARENT TALKING TO ME ND I WONT ACKNOWLEDGE U 
> 
> i cant think of anything else but if it exists i probably have an account for it so just comment i guess??? nd ill answer u buddy 
> 
> honestly leave kudos duh but id rather have 10 comments and 0 kudos rather than 100 kudos and 0 comments like ily but its kinda hard when i dont know what y'all think/dont know anything about y'all 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU!!!!! YOU ARE SO IMPORTANT OH MY GOD!!! PEOPLE WOULD DIE FOR YOU!!!! TALK TO ME!!! IM HERE 4 U BUDDY PAL FREN!!!! sorry if you are currently internally or externally cringing pls forgive me nd pls be safe <3333333 :D


End file.
